


love's not a game, but if it was i'd be winning

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, F/F, Kara bangs her against a hotel window, Knotting, Lena causes a scene, Lying to their friends and family, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, They pretend to hate each other in public but they're doing it, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Five months after Lena confronts Kara in the Fortress of Solitude, she enters into a secret relationship with her. Lena isn’t the one being lied to anymore, as they spend their days and nights sneaking around, but she becomes frustrated when Kara is called off in the middle of sex one too many times and decides to get even.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1569





	love's not a game, but if it was i'd be winning

Lena stood at the foot of a prism of ice, bathed in blue light and shadows. Her teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms for warmth while she waited for the familiar sounds of Kara’s arrival— the quiet swish of her cape and the heavy, booted footfalls. 

It took mere minutes for Kara to land at the entrance of the Fortress of Solitude and come to find Lena. 

“Did you use the same excuse as always?” Lena asked, her voice resonant and smooth as she turned to Kara, keeping her distance like an animal with her hackles up. Her shoulders lifted defensively, and her hands slipped into her pockets like she might be going for a weapon. Instead she pulled out her already arousal-damp panties and flung them at Kara, who caught them in her outstretched hand with a gasping intake of breath. 

Somewhere between all of the betrayals and lies, and Lena’s fall down a steep slope of revenge, they ended up back here.

Kara had succeeded in talking her down from using her Kryptonite cannons and the Myriad device to permanently alter humankind. 

“Don’t do this,” Kara had shouted with a wobble of her chin and tears glistening in her eyes. “I know you think it’s your only choice, because you can’t bear to live in a world where people lie to you and hurt you. You deserve a better world, Lena, but not like this. Please, you mean everything to me. If you won’t lower your weapons and let me in, then you’re going to have to shoot me down, because I won’t stand by and watch someone I love so dearly do something that you’ll only regret.” 

As Lena had stood hunched in her lab, chest heaving from Kara’s timely confession of love, Hope had followed her most basic do-no-harm protocols and shut down the dangerous cannons. 

That had been months ago and so much had changed since then. 

Kara held Lena’s thong up, appreciating the patch of wetness that darkened the fabric. 

“Yeah, I used the same excuse,” Kara finally exhaled, her thumb running over the slippery arousal as if it was something precious to her. “Nobody ever questions it when I say Andrea is demanding I get back to work.”

Lena scoffed at Kara. It was an instinctive response that sent a white puff of breath into the air like a cloud and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course they don’t. The girl of Steel needs to ensure her public persona isn’t compromised.” The bitter words rolled off her tongue, self-directed more than anything, because she had once been one of the fools left in the dark about Kara’s comings-and-goings at work. It was fortunate that they could now take full advantage of it themselves.

“Has the scent of my panties robbed you of your senses, or are you playing hard to get?” Lena asked. “Because if you don’t touch me right now, I might just catch frostbite.”

Kara was on her in an instant, with rough warm hands that pulled Lena’s soft lips into hers with bruising force. “I’ve missed you.” She rumbled like thunder into Lena’s mouth, and her hand quested upwards under her tight dress to feel the incredible heat of Lena’s pussy, which was covered in her slippery essence.

Kara groaned at the sensation and swiped her fingertips between Lena’s slit as she remarked, “I see you’ve missed me too.”

She had missed Kara these last few days, because circumstances with her friends prevented them from seeing each other. No one would approve of their relationship if they knew the truth of it. Alex and the rest of Kara’s friends would never understand, and Lex and her mother didn’t need any other reasons to hate Supergirl. 

It had been Lena’s choice to keep all of this private, especially since neither of them were in a rush to define it. In spite of all of the sneaking around, the sex was well worth the effort. 

Kara lifted her up and carried her to an alcove, where a mattress with black sheets waited for them under a chandelier of ice. 

Undressing in the frosty air, Lena shed her coat and blouse, only to have Kara step in to drag the straps of her bra down. Her nipples stiffened from the cold and Kara warmed them up with her mouth.

“As I remember it, you still owe me,” Lena groaned, and her full lips hung open in want as Kara deactivated her suit and tore at her pants. “We’d better not be interrupted tonight—not after you promised me your knot twice in a row and failed to deliver.”

The mere mention of it made Kara’s stiff cock jump with expectation and she reached for Lena with greedy hands. 

“Trust me, you’re going to get it, provided you don’t have any morning meetings tomorrow,” Kara vowed, and her erection slid between Lena’s warm thighs. The tip poked at her, and Kara wound her arms around Lena’s supple waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

“You said that the last time.” Lena huffed, albeit through a slow grin that brightened when she felt Kara’s roaming hands reach her backside and squeeze possessively. 

“I’ve been terribly neglected this past week and that’s no way for any omega to be treated, let alone one that belongs to a Super.” Lena coyly teased as she threaded her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair to scrape lightly at the back of her scalp. She relished the way Kara dragged her onto the bed with a breathy moan, their mouths finding each other with a heated desperation that only lovers who had almost lost one another could truly appreciate.

“Well then let me start making things right.” Kara offered, her tone like honey as she kissed Lena’s collar bones, and down over her breast, then moved further southward over the pale expanse of her stomach with a clear intent in her eyes. 

“Let’s see if I can make you lose count again,” Kara deviously whispered, sinking her teeth into the creamy, soft skin of Lena’s inner thigh. She rubbed her cheek over the light imprint of her teeth and inhaled Lena’s sweet aroma before she swiped her tongue between her glistening pussy lips and moaned at the taste.

Lena would never tire of hearing the noises Kara made when she put her mouth to good use. Kara’s lips pressed a kiss to Lena’s tender clit, and then her tongue glided over it. The gentle caress transformed into a more powerful back and forth motion. Twisting her upper body, Lena watched as Kara nestled into her wet pussy. 

“I love it when you’re in an ambitious mood,” Lena rasped, voice breaking, and the tendons in her thighs tightening while Kara’s tongue circled around her opening. 

Lena could see the smile reflect in Kara’s eyes as she gazed up at her, never once slowing the languid spirals she created with the tip of her tongue. Kara hummed in contentment and the soft vibration of it made Lena’s toes curl. Her hand slid down to tangle in Kara’s hair as a silent plea for more.

Kara was nothing if not generous when it came to pleasure, and her pillowy soft lips wrapped around Lena’s clit to draw it into her hot mouth. She lavished the swollen bead with fast, featherlight flicks that sent a tremble through Lena. 

Kara’s left hand secured around Lena’s hip as if expecting her to buck at any moment, and she slipped her other hand between Lena’s soaked folds. She dipped two fingers inside Lena’s eager canal, and moaned when the velvet, smooth walls embraced her.

Lena whimpered, her hips undulating to get more of Kara, even though the Kryptonian played a game by giving her just enough to prolong her desperation. 

Her every rock forward was met with Kara’s fingers retreating until Lena tugged at her hair in frustration. Kara finally relented by pushing her fingers in as deep as she could get them. 

Kara’s mouth continued to work Lena into a frenzy of shallow breaths and straining muscles, her heels digging into the sheets, and her spine arching when Kara curled her fingers and sucked on her clit. 

“Yes, keep going…” Lena gasped, rolling her hips to ride Kara’s face, smearing the evidence of her enjoyment over her chin. “I need…”

Oh, Lena didn’t have to say. Kara already knew. She had done it enough times that she learned Lena’s wants just as well as her own. Kara added a third finger and used the flat of her tongue to firmly stroke over Lena’s clit. 

Kara’s encouraging moans had Lena tensing deliciously. As she jerked in spasms, a long and low keening moan left her body to make room for the euphoria that had her melting into the bed moments later.

“One.” Kara announced, her grin lazy and yet proud as she propped her chin on Lena’s hip and kissed at the delicate skin there. 

Lena wanted to see that cockiness slip from her face, and so she set her cool eyes on the bulge in Kara’s underwear. She palmed it first, enough for Kara’s scents to possess her with strong submissive cravings. 

Pulling it free, Lena breathed in the aroma of alpha desire and then stared down at the broad head of Kara’s cock. She lowered her mouth to it, but rather than suck, she allowed all of Kara’s clear arousal to trickle over her chin and lips. 

It gave Kara a visual of how much Lena wanted her, enough to be covered in her essence, and yet Lena still waited for some sign of desperation on Kara’s part. 

It took Kara placing a hand firmly on the back of her head for Lena to bend forward and fill her mouth up with Kara’s thick cock. She hollowed her cheeks and pumped her hand up from the base to the tip. 

Lena’s saliva and Kara’s stickiness clung to her lips when she lifted them away. “So good, Kara,” she whispered. “You feel so ready and hard. I want you to have me in every way possible tonight.”

It always did send a thrill through Lena to see the power she had from such a simple act. Kara was staring at her the way she often stared at buffets, ravenous and so intently focused that Lena had no doubt in her mind that she was the center of Kara’s universe right then. She could make her do anything in this moment, had toyed with the idea of doing it just to see how far she could push her, but Lena’s resolve was never as strong as it could be when the heady scents of the alpha were swirling in the air, potent and fresh.

So Lena stroked her instead, her slender fingers swiping over the clear slick, and she used it as lubricant to drive the alpha wild. She massaged along her erection until Kara moaned and her hips stuttered forward, pushing her cock close to the warmth of Lena’s mouth. 

Lena exhaled hotly over the tip, then rubbed her lips over the underside of the thick head, leaving them wet and inviting. She opened her mouth as if to take Kara back inside, but then pressed a chaste kiss to the little divot that leaked so eagerly for her.

“Yes I want that,” Kara whined, her hand tightening at the base of Lena’s neck, her fingers restless as they pushed into her dark hair to try and bring her mouth back to where she needed it. “Just a little more, please—”

“No.” Lena pulled back, despite the shiver of desire that sent warm arousal spilling from her cunt. She declared seductively, “First you have to keep your promise.”

Kara growled low in her throat and crashed her lips into Lena’s to stake claim with her tongue and teeth. It was rough and demanding and filled with raw passion that had Lena sprawling back to allow Kara to pin her to the bed. 

“You want my knot?” Kara panted into her ear, the tip of her cock already spreading Lena’s soaked pussy to line up at her entrance. She went a little pink in the face as she breathlessly asked, “You think you can be good and take it all for me?”

Lena gripped both of Kara’s shoulders and gave a few rapid nods. For Lena, sex was always better when Kara went beyond her comfort zone and took risks with dirty talk. 

It turned Lena on to mutter filthy things to Kara, who was always less self-assured but could sometimes find her confidence in bed. 

“I want you to stretch me,” Lena admitted, her thick eyelashes laden with the heaviness of lust and her skin blazing with heat. “It will feel incredible, to be opened so fully by you. It’s everything I’ve needed for days.”

She moaned when the swollen head of Kara’s cock prodded into her, forcing her inner pussy lips to open around the girth. Her cunt tightened and relaxed, and so much slippery arousal gushed out of her that Kara could sink in with fuller lunges. 

Kara pushed through the clenches of Lena’s hot muscle and spread her pussy wide. Lena needed this deep internal rubbing from Kara’s cock. 

“Lift your knees up,” Kara instructed, coaxing Lena’s legs further apart only to breathlessly add, “I want to watch you.”

Lena couldn’t help the way she grinned, a wicked curve to her luscious lips that would drive Kara wild. The seductive lilt to her words wasn’t particularly fair, but it was certainly worth it to get what she wanted. “That’s right Kara, look at the way my pussy takes your thick cock. You like seeing how big you are inside of me, don’t you?”

It was more of a kink for Lena, to have Kara watch herself as she pounded relentlessly into her bright, glistening hole. There was a thrill to seeing how captivated Kara would get, how the shyness would burn away with lustful intensity and Kara would fuck her without restraint. Now was no different, and the powerful rock of Kara’s hips jolted Lena and reddened her ass as the slick sound of her pussy echoed around them.

Kara’s hands were greedy, and roamed over Lena as if they belonged on her, grabbing her breasts and toying with her nipples until they ached for her mouth. When Lena arched up, a provocative moan dripping from her parted lips, Kara answered her plea by flicking the hard pebbled flesh with her tongue. 

“You always taste so good,” Kara rumbled, her fingers tracing Lena’s slit, smearing through her wetness before thumbing her clit with strokes that had her thighs quivering.

The blushing pinks of her outer pussy lips contrasted with the shades of scarlet deeper inside of Lena. She reached down to open herself and invite Kara to look, then glanced at all of her messy arousal that covered them both. 

“Isn’t it a shame that the things that taste the best also happen to be the worst for you?” Lena asked with a playful, but cynical intonation as Kara touched her. She rubbed herself into Kara’s firm fingertips, desperate for the alpha to take control of her pussy. 

Kara folded her legs up above Lena’s head and gripped her ass cheeks. Her cock dripped excitement and Kara massaged it right into her cunt, not because Lena needed more lubricating, but as a show of dominance and staking claim to her. 

Kara exhaled a low hum, and stroked her tip between Lena’s heated folds as if to make sure every part of her cunt was covered. 

“You’ve always been good for me.” Kara finally whispered, and pushed the thick head of her cock back inside Lena’s twitching hole. She sank in deep and held Lena’s ankles to keep her in the prone position.

The double-meaning wasn’t lost on Lena and she moaned when Kara rutted into her at an almost brutal pace, rocking her hard into the bed. There would be bruises around her ankles in the shape of Kara’s fingers, a dark band like one of those ankle monitors criminals were forced to wear. 

“I think underneath it all, some part of you likes that I’m your dirty little secret.” Lena crooned, her hands tangling in Kara’s thick hair as she urged her on with raspy, unabashed noises that bordered on obscene.

It must have struck a nerve because Kara pushed into her with rougher thrusts, as if to teach her a lesson, and Lena was unable to help herself as she gloated, “What would people say if they knew Supergirl enjoys the naughty thrill of sneaking around to fuck a Luthor?”

Kara shut her up with a biting kiss that left Lena’s lips as red as the lipstick she usually wore. It was animalistic and needy and wrought with passion, and Lena reveled in it. She loved the way she could get under Kara’s skin even when her nails couldn’t leave a scratch behind and she pulled Kara’s mouth down to her elegant neck knowing how badly the alpha wanted to claim her, and how there was no way in hell she could afford to act on her urges.

Kara groaned in torment and she moved them so fast that the breath stuck in Lena’s throat. She was on her knees in an instant, and Kara’s strong hands were on her hips to pull her back as she slammed into her sensitive, swollen cunt.

Lena could stand the hard pounding, even if it made her sore in the morning. Her luscious pussy was soft and ready for more extreme sex. This position always felt more carnal with every sway of her breasts as Kara drove into her.

From bending forward, the blood rushed to Lena’s head and she shut her eyes and pressed her lips together in concentration. The delicious tension in her cunt promised a body-shaking orgasm and Lena put all of her energies into getting it. She strained all over for Kara with her jaw tight, the core muscles in her belly taut, and her hands grabbing the bedsheets until her knuckles were white. 

As her hot inner muscles rippled and clamped around Kara’s cock in release, Lena’s mouth opened in moaning, harsh exhales. Pinpricks of light spiraled through her vision and she thought she might just pass out from pleasure. 

Kara’s cock erupted powerfully with blasts of molten seed that overflowed from Lena’s pussy. Thick, ropy streams trickled down Lena’s thighs and she thought this would be it. She would finally have Kara’s knot inside of her. 

Before Kara could seal her fast-forming knot into Lena’s cunt, the loud interruptive noise of Alex’s ringtone echoed through the fortress. 

In a flustered panic, Kara picked up the phone and held it to her ear. “Alex,” she squeaked out, already wiping herself off and zipping her length back into her pants. “Oh. Right. The Excelsior. A tech convention? Okay. Got it. On my way.”

Lena pushed herself upright on the bed and her mouth hung open in pure outrage. 

“Remember when we were standing in almost this exact spot five months ago, and I mentioned that you used me?” Lena asked in a low, ominous tone. “Well, I’m feeling used again.”

In some ways, it was a good kind of used, and Lena hated that it turned her on whenever Kara filled her with come and left right away. Part of what made their secretive arrangement so thrilling was that it mostly involved physical gratification and a rare acknowledgement of their romantic feelings.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara rushed to say, attempting to pull Lena closer with clumsy hands, only for one of them to smear some of her essence over Lena’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll call you when I can, but I have to go. There’s an emergency—”

“Isn’t there always,” Lena drawled, her eyes as sharp and dark as her tone. Kara’s expressive face conveyed her sorrow and Lena sighed when she flew off. Three times in a row was two times too many, and her cunt weakly spasmed in discontent and lack of fulfillment. She dressed as fast she could and used the portal to return home, a plan already forming in her mind as she picked out a new outfit.

In no time at all, she was standing at the very crowded bar in The Excelsior amongst other likeminded people, clutching a glass of scotch and grinning deviously.

Supergirl strutted through the lobby with Alex at her side wearing her tactical gear. They drew everyone’s attention and Lena waited as the duo scanned the room. Inevitably, Kara located her at the bar and stiffened in surprise. Alex followed her gaze and her lip curled in disgust.

Lena couldn’t hear what Alex snarled but she could imagine it, and spitefully raised her glass to her with a bright smile.

Kara moved forward, her cape billowing behind her as Alex followed hot on her heels. 

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara hissed under her breath, but her eyes were devouring the sight of Lena in a little black dress that showed off more than it concealed.

“It’s an open bar at a Tech convention, Supergirl, why wouldn’t I attend?” Lena shot back, and lifted a dark eyebrow that hinted at the building confrontation. Kara knew the drill. If they were seen in public, they had to appear to be bitter rivals, and thankfully they both had enough baggage for inspiration. They would have no trouble making their words cut just enough for it to seem real. 

“Are you here to ruin someone else's life with your god complex, or are you looking to branch out and invest in some facial recognition tech?” Lena asked.

“Why am I not even surprised that you’re here?” Alex grunted in aggravation, her narrowed eyes filled with burning accusation and distrust as she grunted out, “Every time there’s a threat you’re somehow caught up in it, Lena.”

“You’re right, Alex. It’s so strange for the CEO of a multi-billion corporation to be seen at a convention specifically catered to the tech industry.” Lena scoffed and drained the scotch in her glass. She stood up to tower over Alex in her heels, and smirked when she saw the way Kara huffed at the air. To anyone else it would seem like anger, but Lena knew it was to pull as much of her scent into her lungs as she could. “Tell me Director Danvers, does your intel say I’m the threat, or is it just common for the head of the DEO to hold personal grudges because of someone’s last name?”

Alex stepped closer, her hand on her weapon as she threatened under her breath, “Lena, I swear to god if you did something—”

“She’s not worth it, Alex. Let her sit here and stew in her bitterness. We have people to protect.” Kara cut in quickly, hurrying to put herself between the two of them, just so she could press into Lena.

Confrontation always did get Lena’s blood pumping, and Kara knew all her weaknesses. She sneered up at the Super and pressed her finger roughly into the S that adorned her chest.

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Lena taunted. “Where were you when I needed saving, huh? National City’s Hero, thinking of herself before the people who need her the most. You’re just a fraud. Let me tell you something, Supergirl, putting on a disguise doesn’t make you superior. It makes you a coward playing dress up.”

Kara sucked in a breath as Lena’s words seared through her and then exhaled a low, dangerous sounding growl as she pressed into her more firmly. “And using your name to play the victim doesn’t make you one.” She spat back, her teeth clenching as she bit out, “So you get judged by people because of your family. You think the rest of the world isn’t judged the same? Poor Lena Luthor. She has so much to deal with and more money than everyone else in this city. Let’s all pity her.”

People were starting to stare as their argument became louder and Alex grabbed Kara by the arm to try and pull her back. “We don’t have time for this, Supergirl.” She warned, but she couldn’t move her even an inch.

Lena smirked murderously, her chin tipping up as she exhaled warmly over Kara’s lips, “Better listen to your owner, Supergirl, we both know she has you on a short leash.”

Kara’s nostrils flared and her eyes danced over Lena’s face as her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath she took. “You’re out of line,” Kara rasped, her pupils blown so wide that she looked wild.

Lena laughed darkly and pressed her palm into Supergirl’s chest to force her out of the way. “Am I? Do you ever do anything without being told first?”

Everyone was so focused on that hand that nobody saw the way Lena tucked a keycard into the pocket on Supergirl’s pants with the other.

“I’m capable of more than you’ll ever know.” Kara growled out fiercely and swiped Lena’s hand away. She stepped back to put distance between them with a glare.

“We’ll see.” Lena retorted, her smile filled with disdain as shoved past Alex and wandered through the crowd.

Lena decided to drink highballs for a little while, simply to stay alert on her feet. She mingled with the other attendees while Alex investigated the disturbance that called for Supergirl’s help. 

Supergirl stood in the middle of the convention space with her hands on her hips, looking like she was ready to pounce — but not on a villain. Perhaps it was because Lena had taken a seat beside another attractive entrepreneur.

Smirking into her glass, Lena laughed not at the entrepreneur’s jokes, but at Kara’s obvious jealousy. 

Hooking Kara’s attention with her eyes alone, Lena slipped away towards the bathroom. She stepped into a stall in time to avoid Alex and Kara, who she heard bickering as they pushed through the heavy door. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, but you’ve been distracted,” Alex complained, and through the slivers of space in the stall, Lena could see her pacing with her hand on her holster. “Also, no offense, but you stink. I hope you’re going to spend some time in the company of an omega soon. Between your mood and your stench lately, it’s long overdue. I’ve only ever known alphas to smell like this when they’ve just claimed someone.”

The thick alpha scents that Kara gave off appeared to be choking her sister, and Alex froze up when she must have also gotten a whiff of Lena. 

Lena breezed to the sink without sparing a glance at either of them. She opened the snap on her purse and took out a tube of lipstick. As she rubbed the cherry red over her lips, she stared at Kara’s reflection in the mirror. 

Kara groaned audibly and then tried to play it off like she was bothered by Lena’s presence alone. 

“Pretend I’m not even here, and I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear what you said,” Lena suggested, but the frosty glare she gave Kara changed into a much more sinister smile as she raised her eyebrow. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that your sister also dictates when you get laid. Is there any part of your life she doesn’t control?”

Kara straightened up to her full height and puffed out her chest, but neither of those things stopped the way she messed up her words as she stuttered out, “That’s not — that wasn’t what she said.”

“Wasn’t it?” Lena asked sarcastically, her aloof attitude practically a weapon all on its own as she stalked out of the bathroom to leave the both of them stewing privately for different reasons. 

Lena could feel the weight of Kara’s eyes on her ass before the door shut behind her and it felt like a victory.

Lena sashayed her way back to the bar, and found herself another entrepreneur that hung on her arm. She sipped a highball and pretended to care about what he said, all while aware of the way Kara’s eyes seared into her as if to brand Lena as hers from across the room. Lena acted as though she was oblivious, but even from twenty feet away, she could smell Kara’s aggressive alpha pheromones as the Super unleashed them to make a statement.

It had Lena so slick that she couldn’t sit still, but she refused to let Kara know the effect she had on her out of spite. 

Kara hadn’t claimed her, but the comment Alex had made still ricocheted around Lena’s mind like a stray bullet. Obviously Kara wanted her. That wasn’t new information but the fact that she was posturing as though she had an omega could only mean that in Kara’s mind Lena was hers completely.

“So I said to him, if you can’t put your money where your mouth is, then I’m walking out with my—”

“Shhh,” Lena whispered, and held her finger to the entrepreneur’s lips to shut him up. He blinked in surprise but fell silent as if mortified and drained the rest of his drink.

The question in Lena’s mind wasn’t if Kara wanted her, but if she wanted Kara. Despite their terrible history, Lena couldn’t deny that she longed for Kara in a way she had never longed for anyone before in her entire life. 

To let Kara claim her officially would be detrimental to both of their lives, but she saw Kara as her alpha and that counted for something.

Sucking on her teeth, Lena finished her drink and stalked out of the bar. As she passed Supergirl scouting out the conference hall, she sent her a smoldering look and ventured into the elevator.

When the threat was eliminated, as it would be, then Kara could come and find her in the suite she booked.

As soon as Lena was inside the room, she tied her hair in a top-knot and ran herself a bath with luxurious bubbles. She sank in up to her neck and rested her arms on either side of the tub. The heat of the water soaked away some of the aches in her body, but also made her more conscious of the twinging need between her thighs. 

Hearing the quiet snick of the door opening and shutting, Lena reclined back and waited. Kara sauntered into the bathroom in that same power stance she had assumed downstairs.

“Did you get your villain?” Lena mumbled, too relaxed to lift her head, at least until Kara’s alpha pheromones roused her. The scents were stronger and almost offensive in their potency. 

“It was a business mogul trying to make sales on the black market,” Kara revealed and halted as she came to the edge of the tub. She peered down at Lena’s breasts and cunt, visible beneath the thinning suds and foam. “Not exactly the pressing emergency I expected. I definitely had an easier time dealing with him than I did your remarks.”

“Please, you’re lucky I didn’t do much worse given the state you left me in,” Lena retorted and stood up to let cascades of bathwater drip all down her, knowing well what it would do to Kara. 

Pleasurable shudders went down Kara’s back and she extended a hand to her. Lena took it and gave the alpha the privilege of helping her from the tub. 

“I’m here to make it right.” Kara asserted, and instead of offering Lena the fluffy robe that was behind her, she took out her cell phone and turned it off, then left it on the stack of fresh towels.

It shouldn’t have thrilled Lena to the extent that it did, because it was such a silly display to make, and yet she could feel the anticipation running through her veins and leaving her thighs slick all over again.

“I doubt that when Alex gave you permission to get laid she meant to come and find me.” Lena saucily remarked. She didn’t have to provoke Kara, but it was too much fun to simply stop now that her juices were flowing. “According to her, you already have an omega, and it can’t possibly be me, because you’re certainly not my alpha.”

Kara’s top lip curled upward and the softest snarl escaped her, ruining her composure and thickening the atmosphere between them. “Say that again,” she dared Lena, already grabbing at her wrists.

“What’s wrong, Supergirl, did I bruise your ego by telling you the truth?” Lena asked. Her heart was racing and she could feel Kara’s erection poking into her, as solid as if it had something to prove. She wanted to feel it expand inside her, to have Kara’s knot swell up and join them together in such carnal passion that neither of them would be able to leave the bed.

Knotting was primal, but it bonded mates in a way that regular sex couldn’t, and although they never discussed their feelings afterwards, Lena knew they both craved this connection with only each other.

In a blur of movement, Kara was out of her Supersuit and Lena was in her arms with her back against the hotel window.

Kara’s powerful hands were on Lena’s ass, holding her up, and the tip of her cock was resting between Lena’s glossy lower lips. She gave Lena just enough time to appreciate the position before she entered Lena’s cunt in one powerful thrust. 

“I am your alpha,” Kara growled out, her teeth scraping along Lena’s throat as she pounded into her with fast, full strokes that had Lena groaning and clinging desperately to her shoulders.

"And you’re going to prove it to me in front of all of National City?” Lena grunted, almost unable to form clear sentences with Kara banging her ass against the windowpane. Chances were slim that anyone would see this reckless exhibition, but if they happened to be staring up at the hotel, they might catch sight of Lena’s silhouette. They would know that the occupant of the room was in the middle of having sex. 

After going to so many lengths to keep their relationship a secret, it felt both thrilling and daunting to allow Kara to take her in this higher-stakes way. 

Wet slapping sounds reverberated off the glass as Kara opened up her tight cunt with every thrust. Kara’s cock moved fluidly, and with her arms hooked under Lena’s legs, Lena had little bodily control. Jostled back and forth, and in such a delicious contortion, Lena’s quiet huffs and grunts filled the space between them. Her muscles began to cramp, but she let it happen because of how exquisitely Kara’s cock massaged her inside. 

Kara pushed upward into Lena at the perfect angle and her toes curled. Lena looped her arm around Kara’s neck, but she could only hang on for so long because Kara was tireless and insatiable for her. She lost her grip, and if not for Kara’s strength and arms wrapping securely around her ribcage, Lena would have hit her head against the window. 

The frantic motion of Kara’s hips slowed, but only so she could carry Lena over to the bed without pulling out of her wonderful heat.

“It’s time you took my knot, Lena.” Kara husked into her ear, possessively squeezing at Lena’s ass as she climbed over her to get positioned on the mattress.

The base of Kara’s cock was already beginning to swell. She hadn’t even realized it from the brutal way Kara pounded into her, but now, on her back, with the thick length trapped inside her clenching muscles, Lena could feel it.

“Yes, give me it,” Lena rasped, and she felt overwhelmed by the notion that she deserved to have it inside her. Having been denied so many times in a row, she panicked when Kara pulled out of her and then clawed at Kara’s arms in an attempt to pull her closer, “No, no, please Kara I need it.”

“You’ll get it.” Kara promised and sat back on her heels to glance at the growing knot. It was almost double the size of her normal girth and she looked proud of it.

Lena whined low in her throat at the sight of it. She spread her legs wider, unable to care how humiliating it was to beg, and moaned impatiently for Kara to stuff her full. 

“When you said you’d give me it, I thought it would already be in me.” Lena snapped, torn between wanting to lash out and wanting to submit to Kara. Her senses were all over the place and their scents were so intoxicating together that Lena was buzzing.

Kara grinned and that grin was a cocky, confident thing that belonged on Supergirl. Lena grabbed her by the back of her head and tugged at the blonde tresses there. “If you make me beg one more time, I will find Lex’s blueprints to turn the sun red and - fuck, Kara…”

The blunt tip of Kara’s cock pushed inside Lena’s twitching hole and with deliberate, shallow plunges, the Super forced Lena’s sensitive cunt to open wider.

It was pleasurably painful, a delirious kind of torture which Lena had never experienced, but then found herself wondering how she ever did without.

With each powerful thrust, her keening whimpers became louder and her legs locked around Kara’s hips until they were moving together. Lena had never known it was possible to fuck someone’s knot before and the noises they made were hedonistic cries more suited to animals but god, it was exhilarating.

“Fa-ster,” Lena choked out, her hands tangling Kara’s hair as she held on like a woman possessed and bucked against her cock. “Fuck me like you know I can take it, like you know I’m yours.”

Kara pushed Lena’s knees up and held them apart, spilling her wet pleasure and exposing her stretched cunt to devour it with her eyes. She gave a provocative groan as she watched herself slide into Lena’s ruby red cunt and buried her knot over and over again within its scorching tightness.

“So good for me,” Kara rumbled thickly, her eyelids heavy with lust. “Say you’re mine,” she husked, her hand gently clasping around Lena’s throat as she lunged harder into her cunt.

“Yours,” Lena panted in the throes of the most body-quaking orgasm she ever had. Her legs trembled violently and her pussy reacted to the strong jets of seed that Kara instantly emptied into her. 

Kara settled down on top of her, kissing Lena’s forehead and face as the knot sealed into her stretched opening. 

“I’m yours,” Lena repeated with a firm nod as they clung to one another, and for the first time in months, she breathed peacefully in Kara’s arms.

She never slept beside Kara after sex, but a pleasant drowsiness came over her and she knew she could sleep. 

Kara seemed content to wrangle her close, and snuggle in with her face tucked into Lena’s neck. 

Neither of them left the bed that night. 

Kara stayed wrapped around her and Lena couldn’t find the strength to leave the warmth and safety of her arms. Though Lena wasn’t ashamed to admit it was one of the best night’s rest she had in a long time, she certainly didn’t share that information with Kara when she woke up at the break of dawn and, still bleary eyed from sleep, kissed her good morning before she left.

Three days went by, and in spite of their busy schedules, they stole moments together whenever they could. 

Lena hadn’t been expecting Kara to text her that Friday, let alone invite her over to her apartment, mostly because she was aware that it was game night — but around noon she received a message asking her to come over later that day. When she showed up at five with a bottle of wine, and a look of defiance, her suspicion only heightened when Kara opened the door and promptly pulled her inside.

It wasn’t until Kara stepped back that Lena saw it all. The counter in the kitchen was filled with all of Lena’s favorite things from around the world. Swiss chocolates, champagne and pastries from France, Belgian waffles with an abundance of fruit and a bowl of whipped cream, Swedish candies, Polish jelly doughnuts, and right in the middle was the fresh, warm scones from Ireland.

“Kara…” Lena breathlessly whispered, her jaw slack and eyes wide as she turned to the glowing alpha. “Did you do all of this for me?”

“Who else, silly?” Kara asked in that jovial way that Lena found adorable. She slipped her hand into Lena’s and led her straight to the bedroom, where a bouquet of blood red roses waited on the dresser. Rose petals were scattered on the bed, but none from the bunch had been sacrificed for the romantic gesture. “I know we’re always sneaking around and it’s not like we can go on a date anywhere here, so I figured I'd bring the date to us.”

It was a foolish, wonderful, thoughtful notion that filled Lena with all of the emotions she had been trying her damnedest to ignore. Her heart fluttered and warmth radiated through her. She wanted to kiss Kara, to grab her and hold her and tell her how she felt, which only meant that she couldn’t. So Lena stood there, poised and dangerously close to saying something she would regret, but all that she choked out was, “What about game night?”

Kara’s grin never faltered as she stared longingly back at Lena, her voice soft as she stated matter of factly, “I told Alex I couldn’t make it tonight. I have something more important to do.”

“Don’t you mean someone?” Lena asked in a soft, honey tone and slid her arm over Kara’s shoulder. “I might have a surprise in store for you, too.” 

With a mischievous quirk of her eyebrow, Lena glanced down at her simple black dress. She reached behind her to unzip it, and pulled it off over her head in one fluid motion. Underneath, she wore a crushed velvet corset with low cups that showed off her breasts. Her lingerie seemed to instantly excite Kara, because the alpha’s arousal bulged in her slacks. 

Kara stepped closer with the intent to touch, but Lena put out her hand to stop her. “Not yet,” she scolded and rucked her panties down her thighs. She dangled them in front of Kara, but rather than let her take them, she nodded towards the bed for the alpha to sit.

After shedding her shirt and pants, Kara hesitated before taking off her boxers. “So unfair,” Kara complained, but she stretched out on the mattress with her stiff erection pointing straight up. 

Lena dropped her soaked panties over Kara’s cock and used all of her own slippery arousal to rub Kara with the material. 

“I want to ride you,” Lena declared in a quiet husk and straddled Kara’s lap. Her labia spread over Kara’s thick cock and she rocked over it, but never allowed it to align with her cunt.

Facing away from Kara, she could only imagine the frustration on the alpha’s face. She teased her pussy, making it just as hard on herself to resist sitting on Kara’s cock. 

Kara’s hands settled on Lena’s lower back, not quite gripping, perhaps because the temptation to just move Lena into place and thrust into her was too great. 

Lena rolled her hips in slow, small circles and gave herself a thorough rubbing with Kara’s cock. Strands of messy pre-cum covered her pussy lips, clinging to them while she continued her glide. It awakened all of the nerve endings in Lena’s clit, and her thighs formed a tight frame around Kara’s legs as she pursued her own pleasure. 

Kara’s hand subtly pushed at her ass, and just when it seemed like the alpha’s willpower might break, Lena raised herself up and sank back down on Kara’s cock.

For as much as she tried to bridle her own urges, Lena rode Kara’s cock without self-control or coordination. Her breathing quickened and she pumped her pussy faster around Kara’s girthy cock until little cries of satisfaction came from her mouth.

“You look so beautiful when you’re wild like this. I love it.” Kara husked with excitement and admiration. It must have taken all of her patience to simply lie there as Lena’s searing cunt began to spasm around her cock and her first, fast release struck.

Kara groaned at the sensation of slick muscles clenching, and her hands went to Lena’s waist to hold her steady as she trembled in bliss. Slick arousal flooded from Lena’s cunt to lubricate Kara’s cock when she began a lazy undulation, and then Kara must have seen her chance.

Her strong fingers finally pressed into Lena’s hips to control her rhythm, and Kara gyrated upwards to begin a slow bounce. When Lena tipped her head back to moan encouragingly, Kara’s hips became more demanding and her thighs slapped into Lena’s ass, bouncing the omega so hard that she had no choice but to hold onto Kara’s hands or otherwise fall forward from the force. The glossy sheen of her pussy lips and pink inner core as it sank down on Kara’s cock had the alpha riveted. Kara seemed to buck powerfully and lift her head just to see the sight of Lena’s cunt swallowing her erection at a rapid pace.

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s knees as the alpha fucked a provocative moan right out of her. It was wonderfully hedonistic and Lena had the urge to laugh as Kara pounded up and into her all the while pulling her roughly back down to make sure her ass ground into her pelvis. Hanging her head forward, Lena watched the way Kara’s thick cock stretched her so exquisitely. Her cunt was a turning a beautiful shade of bright red and her pale ass was starting to match, the stinging heat of it leaving her breathless.

“You have no idea how good this feels.” Lena ardently rasped, one hand traveling up the corset to palm her breast. She tweaked a stiff nipple and felt the jolt of it deep in her cunt, and saw the way Kara shuddered beneath her when her inner walls squeezed tighter.

“Don’t you dare slow down,” Lena warned. “I expect your knot more than once tonight.”

Kara let out a low growl and drove her cock upward into Lena with the smallest hint of her super speed. The bed creaked and Kara reached around Lena to rub at her glistening clit with two fingers. “I want to feel you… come around me again,” Kara stated. “Show me how much you enjoy it when I’m deep inside you with my — my – cock.”

Lena couldn’t see Kara’s face, but she could hear the embarrassment in her voice and rewarded her efforts at talking dirty by deliberately tightening her pussy. “Tell me more, Kara,” she rumbled seductively. “What other naughty things do you want to do to me?”

Kara whimpered, and not necessarily from pleasure as she fought to get the words out of her mouth for Lena. “I want to fill your - you - with my cu- ... Um. My seed.” She bashfully whispered, but her strong thrusts never faltered.

“Now say it faster, and maybe I’ll let you.” Lena lilted wickedly, knowing she was pushing Kara’s limits, but it was such a turn on to know she could get Kara to speak without inhibitions just because she wanted to hear it.

“I want to fill you with my seed, Lena.” Kara rushed out so fast that she sounded breathless and close to unraveling. Her hips began to stutter as if to make up for her mouth and she husked out, “Until you’re overflowing with it.”

Sinking all the way into her, Kara’s hips jerked once more and hot spurts of come filled Lena deep inside. Kara secured Lena in place with her hands as she emptied even more fertile seed into her. The pearly essence flowed out of Lena and down between her ass cheeks and thighs when she shifted. 

Kara moved Lena onto her front and slipped her still-rock hard erection back into her cunt. Pounding into her from behind, Kara grabbed at her waist and quickened her lunges. The new momentum caught Lena off guard and her jaw stiffened as she braced herself for the thrilling speed. Her vocal chords were sore from all of her wanton sounds, but she moaned louder. 

Lena’s excitement only nose-dived when she heard Alex’s boisterous voice shout, “Hey, Kara,” from somewhere down the hall. “We thought we’d surprise you. Whoa, hey, that’s a lot of food. Look, you guys.”

Brainy commented about the food in his monotone, and Nia’s light laughter carried in the small apartment. The lower-pitched voice of J’onn and Kelly’s soft chuckles also joined the mood-killing chorus. 

Lena refused to allow any of these people to come between her and release. “Find some way to shut me up,” she begged, groaning far too loudly to be discreet. “Don’t even think about leaving this room. Make me come. I need to come, Kara.” 

For lack of a better means of quieting her, Kara lifted Lena’s panties and pushed them into her mouth. Kara slammed into Lena and manipulated her swollen clit until tremors of pure ecstasy went through every muscle in her body. 

In spite of the gag, Lena screamed almost loud enough to be heard and Kara’s hand closed over her mouth. The alpha continued to bottom out inside her, prolonging her orgasm and causing a gush of wet pleasure to soak down Kara’s thighs. They were both breathing heavily, and when Lena’s muscles finally loosened and she slid off of Kara’s cock to sprawl on the bed, she saw how livid the alpha was that they had been interrupted.

“They aren’t supposed to be here,” Kara hissed petulantly, her face scrunched up as she shot off the bed at superhuman speed to spray scent maskers around the room. “Alex was hosting game night.” She complained, already dressed and seemingly put together, except her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wild.

“Oh man, these are good,” Nia said loud enough to be heard even in the bedroom, and Alex murmured something that sounded like agreement.

“They could be eating my scones.” Lena whispered, aghast, as if that was perhaps worse than being rudely interrupted during sex. In a way it was, because she had the knowledge that Kara had flown to Ireland just to get the scones for this stay-at-home date. That gesture was still pulling at her heart strings and making her throb with need for her alpha. “Don’t just stand there, go save them!” She snapped under her breath, already coiling herself into a bed sheet to cover up.

Kara, the adorable fool that she was, nodded as if she had just been given the most important mission of her life, and snuck out of the room with the worst fake cheer Lena had ever heard. “Hi guys, what the — uh, why are you all here?” 

Kara’s voice was high pitched, and though Lena couldn’t see what was going on, she could picture the way her friends would all be staring at her. “I told Alex that I couldn’t make it because I have work I need to do,” Kara added.

“Don’t worry, Nia was brilliant and did it all for you,” Brainy stated.

“Hey!” Alex grumbled. “I want another one of those.” She must have been referring to the food.

“Well, you can’t have them, because this is all for Le – learning! I mean research, it’s all for research!” Kara blurted, the sound of her voice getting louder. “So can everybody stop eating my supplies? Thank you.”

The door cracked open just enough for Kara to squeeze through with the plate of scones and an armful of other snacks. On the plate she dolloped cream and fresh fruit and her eyes were wide and apologetic as she brought Lena what she could salvage in one go. 

“I’ll get rid of them as soon as I can. I’m so sorry Lena, I had no idea they’d just barge in,” Kara sulked.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing, stashing your snack in your bedroom? Are we fourteen again?” Alex called, and before she could storm in to take anything, Kara pressed a fast kiss to Lena’s lips and flung herself out of the room.

Lena eavesdropped and entertained sordid fantasies of seducing Kara back to bed while everyone who hated her was in the next room. She picked at a scone, and after finishing half of it and waiting over fifteen minutes, she dropped her bed sheet. 

Reaching for her dress, she let agitation take hold in her. With a stern face, she made herself presentable and marched down the hall and into the kitchen. Her former friends froze when they spotted her, as immobilized as if she had trapped them all in ice with nothing but a glacial stare. She smirked coldly and walked towards Alex, who was open-mouthed and clutching a wine glass in her hand.

Lena took the glass of wine and then grabbed the bottle before she strutted to the front door. 

“She’s been in there the whole time?” Alex sputtered, the scent of sex finally drifting from Kara’s bedroom, with enough of it hanging in the air to make everyone’s eyes widen. “Oh my god, was this - Kara - was this a date?”

“Don’t act so shocked, Alex,” Lena intoned with a wicked glint in her eye as she gathered up her jacket. “You were the one who told her to find someone and get laid. You just didn’t know that we’ve been sleeping together for months now.”

“Months?!” The whole group echoed, their attention shifting back to Kara, who flailed amongst them.

Lena flashed Kara a seductive grin and lifted her eyebrow as she left her to deal with the mess of her friends. She could hardly wait for tonight, because after that debacle, Kara would be fired up, and Lena was already anticipating how passionate the sex would be whenever Kara managed to fly to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my patron who submitted this prompt! 
> 
> For other stories, check out the link below: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
